Meeting her
by Pkbiggums
Summary: Meeting Scootaloo a love story. this is my first ever fanfiction I hope you enjoy! and please rate and comment! rated K for some mild romance that may not be okay for children under the age of 10.
1. Chapter 1 Ponyville!

Meeting her... By Pkbiggums introduction: (if you don't want to read why i wrote this just skip down to chapter 1.) Ok so... This is the first fanfic I've ever made so it may be a little bit bad. It simply is a beta of what hopefully will go on for a few parts. My favorite pony is yes indeed scootaloo and recently (I know how cheesy this sounds) I had a dream not a very clear one but it was about scootaloo. And from then on my gut just kept telling me to write this!. (i wrote this on my so sorry if it looks crapy) Now this isn't based on any one dream but multiple. And with out further ado (or how ever you spell it XD) I give to you!... Chapter 1: Ponyville My name is William this... is my story. It was a warm sunny morning as normal I woke up to what I thought was the sun coming into my window in my room. It was rather pleasant the warmth of the sun on my face so I kept my eyes closed and just sat there. After a little while the feeling went from warm to hot and also I remembered that I had a fan that made a low hum. It wasn't there, I opened my eyes and to my surprise I was not in my room but in a field!. I almost instantly stood up and looked around. I saw a rather swampy and dark looking forest, a small home, a few pine trees witch where right next to me and a small looking town in the distance. "Ah ha!" I said to myself and headed that way. But as I got closer I noticed that the way the buildings where built was nothing like my home town. Hay roofs, grass and dirt roads and then I thought to myself "what kind of town is this?" as I started to enter I saw a house that was made into a tree!. I sarcastically thought to my self "hey look maybe link lives in there!" after playing loads of legend of Zelda. I had gotten into what looked like the center of the town and hadn't seen any people "where is everyone?" I thought to myself. And then agin out loud, then agin even louder, louder and louder until I finally heard a voice "hello" it said. It was a smooth voice obviously a women. I turned around to see a purple unicorn."oh, boy! This day just gets better and better doesn't it" I thought to myself "he-hello?!" I said. "Yes hello my name is twilight sparkle." with a voice like silk she said. It was rather calming to be honest. "I'm William or Will if you'd like. uh hi... I guess" I said nervously to her. "Where is everybody?" I said to the rather small unicorn "It's everypony. And there all inside, I don't know if you've noticed but they've never seen a creature like you." she said to me. "oh everypony of course that makes perfect since! Wait... If they've never seen my kind before then why aren't you inside?" I said in confusion. "Well I didn't say there hasn't been humans here before." she said with a slight grin. "That doesn't answer what I asked" I said starting to get a little annoyed "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm the princesses prized student and she recently asked me to study humans." she said as she her grin went away. "Oh well sorry for raising my voice" I said trying not to make a bad first impression to what seems like a whole new world. As we where talking I saw what looked like a small orange pegasus with a light purple mane. It was moving so fast I couldn't get a good look at it and just said "Woah" remembering who I was just talking to I turned and asked "who was that?!" as I pointed to where the orange pegasus was. She looked behind her and asked "who?" as she turned back. "There!" I said as the orange pegasus came rocketing down the street towards us. "Look out!" she screamed as she rode by on her scooter at faster speeds than I ever thought possible on a scooter! (Then agin I am standing here talking to a purple unicorn) she jerked to the right just as I dove left just barely missing each other as we both fell to the ground. I got up just fine after all I just dove to the left but knowing how much worse high speed falls hurt I ran towards the orange pegasus. "Oh man!" I said "are, are you okay?" I asked knowing she probably wasn't. I helped get the scooter off her carefully as I could. She was nearly in a knot with the darn thing! As I was doing so I said "What's your name?" making sure she was awake, she had taken a fare blow to the head after the crash. "Scootaloo" she said in reply. "Well Scootaloo I'm Will it's nice to meet you." I said to her. After I had gotten the scooter off her I saw a black bulge on her leg this meant she was bleeding underneath her skin witch might mean her leg is broken. "ooohhch... That's a good one" I said to her. She looked at me some what worried, I mean it made since to do so in fact I might have been worried if she didn't. "How bad is it?" she asked. "well I'm no doctor but you have some internal bleeding and that probably means your leg is broken." I told her trying not to be to worrying. "Oh no... Moms gonna kill me!" she said. This all happening over a course of a few minutes. Twilight had gone and gotten help. Three white ponys had come one of them asked me what happened as the other two got Scootaloo to the hospital. "What happened and... what are you?" asked the white unicorn. "Well I'm a human and frankly not sure how I got here. but I was talking with Twilight as I saw Scootaloo go by on her scooter. I guess she had turned the corner and came down this road. The next thing I know she's screaming look out! And I'm diving to the left. She had jerked her scooter to the right and well I guess she lost her balance. I've had it happen all to many times." I said in reply. "Oh I hope she's okay. I know! I'll go see her at the hospital!" So I went to the Ponyville hospital and asked to see Scootaloo. "William here to see Scootaloo." I said to the nurse at the front desk. "Oh. I'm sorry but you'll need to wait a few days before you can see her. She's going to need lots of rest please come back on Wednesday." she said So I went back to Twilight. She had said I could stay with her for a little while. So that is chapter 1 please comment down below and if you liked it share it with your friends! I'll try to keep the chapters within a week of each other. Next chapter: hospital 


	2. Chapter 2 Hospital

Well here is chapter 2 of meeting her. I will try to check my typos a little better this time. :) (Quick note on this chapter it's gonna flip back between views every now and agin so this chapter may be a little bit longer) this one will be much longer with more detail so enjoy! Scootaloo's view from the hospital: Hi I'm Scootaloo! Now... I'm not one for the mushy stuff but (sigh) here it goes... Chapter 2: hospital Well after I crashed the two white ponys took me to the hospital. It was a painful ride there but I've been in worse we got to the hospital the two stallions uh... "examined" me. Ya know checking to see how much blood I had lost if a was awake or was my leg broken and stuff like that. Ya I had broken my leg alright William wasn't a doctor but he sure knew what he was talking about even though he had never seen a pegasus before in his life! It was strange I didn't feel scared of him or think that he looked weird I guess I've seen things stranger than that in my life and I'm only 11! So anyway I'm getting off topic the white pegasus and unicorn checked out my head and my leg and all that. And then one of them said "does it hurt when I po-" "AHHHH!" I screamed in pain as he poked my leg. "Eeyup your leg is broken alright" He said sounding like an honest moron. At that moment I thought about how ponys have to go through 6 I think it is years of medical school to get the medical license for that. Well after that nothing really happened we got to the hospital and they put a cast on me and some other stuff I wasn't awake for. Then put me in a room and told me I'll need lots of rest for the next few days and that ponys will be able to visit on Wednesday. "Wednesday?! That will take forever!" I thought. William's view from Twilight's home: Okay where was I... Oh ya, the crash had just happened and I was going over to Twilight's place! So we started to get to her house as we turned the corner it became visible. "Is, is that your house?" I asked. "Yes, why?" she said in reply. "Well I saw it coming in and... I don't know it just look so... different. I like it!" I said with a smile. So we walked down the road and we were about half way there and Twilight asked "How exactly is it different?" she asked. "Well it IS built into a tree and I mean what about lightning I mean don't they say not to take cover under a tree. As a mater of fact this whole town is very strange compared to my home." I replied. "Well what are your buildings like?" she asked. "Well... The way everything is built here is allot like ours but older maybe like mid-evil times... Ya allot like mid-evil times!" I replied. "Mid-evil?" she asked. "Ya it's just a name for a time period I mean there wasn't any thing extra evil about it just much simpler times. Like mid-evil state of technology! But you have ovens and other modern day devices like my world... It's just the buildings." I said. So by now we had gotten to the door and were inside the house I started to look around and admire the structure and paintings. "Yup she's defiantly a bookworm." I thought to myself. Loads of book shelfs all over the walls. "You house seems more like a library than a house!" I laughed. "Well it is a library. The princes gave it to me so I had easy access to any knowledge I needed and study friendship." she said. "Wait study friendship?" I asked. "Well yes like life lessons on friendship." she replied. "Oh... Ya that makes a little more since finding life lessons on friendship now that I can understand a little more." I shrugged. "Spike!" she yelled. "Wha, huh?!" he said as he fell out of bed. "Oof... Oh hey Twilight who's your... what's your friend...?" he asked. "Uh hi I'm will and your name is?" I asked as I reached out my hand. "Spike I'm twilights number one assistant!" he said braggingly. "So are you like a dragon or something?" I asked. "Yup! (And probably the only one you'll want to meet.)" he said clueing me in that dragons weren't the nicest of beings on this planet as he shook my hand. So a few days passed and nothing happened I just learned about Equestria. So I headed over to the hospital to go see Scootaloo I didn't know her at the time but I could tell she was the type that hated being held up in one place for long. So I got up to the front desk and said "William here to see Scootaloo." "Ok down the hall on the left room 187." she replied. I took the hall and walked down it reading the numbers in the doors. "183, 185, 187!" I slowly opened the door and was greeted by another white doctor "Are all the doctors here white?" I thought to myself. "Are you William here to see Scootaloo?" the white pony asked. "Yup" I replied. "Ok she is right over there at bed 05." he said. I walked over there and saw the orange pegasus. "Hey, Scootaloo! How ya doing?" I said cheerfully. "Good! The only problem is being stuck in this place with nothing to do!" She said. "Well what do you want to do? I can see if the nurses are allowed to let you out of this room for a while." I said trying to think of something to do. "That'd be great!" She replied. So I walked over to one of the nurses and asked "Hey is it possible for me to get Scootaloo out of her room for a while? Or is her leg still not strong enough." I asked. "Well let me check." she said as she flipped through a small check board. "Hmm... Scootaloo... Scootaloo... Ah here it is! Let's see hmm." she mumbled a few things then said. "Well she can't leave the hospital just yet but if she takes a wheelchair you can take her down to the food court and rent a movie for her bed side tv." she said. "Ok thanks!" I said and then walked back over to Scootaloo. "Well we can't leave the hospital but if you take a wheelchair we can go head down to the food court and then rent a movie if you'd like." I said to her. And at that moment I realized that she had never even asked about what I am or looked at me like I was strange. "Maybe she just doesn't care about that kind of stuff I know I don't." I thought to myself. Then I remembered I was talking to her and snapped back into the conversation. "Well I am kind hungry. Ya let's go get some food that sounds good to me!" she said happily as ever. "Alrighty then! I'll go get your wheelchair." I said. So I walked back over to the nurse and asked "Where do I get the wheelchair?" "Oh it's you agin! Here I'll go get the wheelchair for y'all!" she said. So about a minute later she returned with the wheelchair and gave it to me. "Thank you." I said to the nurse and took the wheelchair back to Scootaloo. The nurse had come with me so she could get Scootaloo in the Wheelchair. So after that Scootaloo and I walked or I walked and she rolled over to the food court and we looked at what they had for lunch. "Well what do you want Scootaloo?" I asked. "I'll have a hay sandwich" she said. And then I looked at the foods and realized that it was all grass and hay. "Uh lets see oh! There's one food that's like my worlds that's not cake. I'll take the cheese pizza!" I said. "Okay so that's one cheese pizza and a hay sandwich." the grey stallion said He plopped down our food on a tray and we took it to our table. "So how has it been here at the hospital!" I chuckled. "Just great!" she replied sarcastically. "I've had 5 wonderful shots and an amazingly itchy cast that I just love oh so much!" she continued. After that we both broke out into laughter. "The doctor poked me and then after I screamed asked me if it hurt!" she yelled. "Well that just goes to show that you really can walk into a store and buy your license!" I laughed. "Ooh man you've already made my day! This totally beats sitting in a bed waiting for the next day to come." she said. "Ya no kidding!" I said as I took a sip of my drink. So after we ate we decided to go rent a movie. Twilight had given me 5 bits to help cover anything I might need. We got up to the movie rental stall and looked at the available movies. "Know any good movies Scootaloo?" I asked. "I here cupcakes was a good one" she said. "cupcakes? Nah that sounds kinda dumb I mean really how can anything besides food be good with a name like cupcakes?" I replied. "Ya your probably right and I don't really want to watch a horror movie in a hospital you know." She said. "Wait cupcakes is a horror movie?! They really can't come up with anything better than that." I said. "Oh well I don't think they'd let us rent it anyway." she said. "Know any others?" I asked "well there's the harmony games" she said. "Sounds cool let's check it out. Heres what the back of the box says it's based in the future and the princes has lost power over equestria and the world is now just numbered districts. Every year 2 ponies from each district are randomly drawn to be put in a fight to the death arena in an event called the harmony games." I said as I read the back of the box. "Sounds good to me!" Said Scootaloo. So we rented the movie for 1 bit a night and went back to her room. "Alright let's watch!" I said as I put the disk in the DVD player. We sat back and enjoyed the movie it was a pretty good movie. (If you want more detail on what happened during the movie just comment on it and I may put it out as a bonus) So the movie passed and we both thought it was pretty good. "Well that was a good movie." I said "Ya!" she replied. "Well I had fun did you?" I asked. "Ya I had a great time!" she replied. "Do this agin tomorrow?" I asked. "You bet! This made being at the hospital twenty times better!" she said. "Good to know! Well see you tomorrow." I said. "Bye!" she said as I walked out the door. As I got to the exit of the hospital I thought to myself. "Wait a second... Did I just make a date with a pony?!" Well that's it for chapter 2 hope you all enjoyed it being a little longer and please do tell me of you liked how I did a little from Scootaloo's view. Next chapter: A breath of fresh air! Stay tuned and see you all in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3 A breath of fresh air part 1

Here I am agin! Writing chapter 3 and yes. It is from my iPod I know I said that I would write this chapter on my pc but the deadline just snuck up on me and I have no choice. Sorry if I disappointed anyone... I'm going to h put this out in two parts so that way I can hit my dead line XD So here you go... Chapter 3: A breath of fresh air Glad your back! and let's see I was had just told you about my final thoughts as I walked out of the hospital and... Oh ya! So this went on for a while and Scootaloo and I where becoming the best of friends! Before we knew it she was out of the hospital and of course she still had to have that darn cast but at least she could get out of the hospital. I swear she looked happier than ever the happier than I ever knew was possible! And I have a very joyful life I might add. "Ahhh I'm finally outa there!" She exclaimed. "Well what do you want to do first?" I asked. "Hmmm... Want to head down to sugar cube corner?" she asked. "Sounds great let's go!" I said. So I followed her to what was quite obviously sugar cube corner. "Here we are!" she said as she pointed with her hoof towards the cake-like building. Almost instantly after entering we where greeted by a pink cotton candy smelling pony. "Hi I'm pinky pie! And wh-" she stopped as her tail twitched. "Get down!" Scootaloo yelled as she pulled me under a table. "What's wrong all that happened was a twitch nothing more nothing less." I said as I crawled out from under the table. And to my surprise was finding my self saying "Oof!" as a sack of flour was poured over me by a white and brown baby pegasus. "Ooh I'm so sorry dear. Pound cake you know not to dump stuff on ponies or in this case humans heads!" she said as she grabbed her flying baby. "Wait a sec how do you know about humans I thought it was just Twilight!" I said. "Well don't cha know dear Twilights been spreading the word about cha so other ponies don't give ya weird looks!" she replied. "Oh well that was nice of her." I said as I brushed the last of the flour off me. "Here let's get you two a table!" said pinky pie. So we sat down at our table and ordered some food all they had to offer was sweets so we just went with cupcakes. That's all for part one I sorta ran out of time sorry. Part 2 will be out REAAAALLL soon I "pinky promise" 


End file.
